robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana In Wonderland
| season = The Masters | number = 55 | image = Dana in Wonderland.png | airdate = 17 May, 1985 | comic = Robotech Masters 18: Dana in Wonderland | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Mind Games | next = Crisis Point }}" " is the 55th episode of Robotech and 19th episode of The Masters Saga. Summary The 15th is captured, but not before making a startling realization about the nature of their enemies, the Robotech Masters. Synopsis Trying to escape Zor, the 15th Squad makes a scattered retreat into the depths of the giant ship. The Robotech Masters mobilize their sentries in an attempt to capture the Micronians before they spread more "emotional contamination." As they race through the ship, Dana discovers many disturbing facts about the true nature of the civilization living on board the ship. Independent thought and emotional response are strictly forbidden. Transgressors are destroyed. All clones live to serve the Robotech Masters. What they believed to be androids are actually clones, biogenetically evolved from the organic cells of living beings. They are not mechanical creatures devoid of feeling. In spite of their abilities as a fighting team, the cards are stacked against the 15th this time out. They are captured and brought before the Robotech Masters. Memorable quotes * Bowie: "What do we do now Lieutenant?" Dana: "Break into Christmas Carols if they catch us." * Louie: "This is beginning to take on all the aspects of a horror movie." * Musica: "I would be content to remain like this for the rest of recorded time." * "Please do not feel badly. You are freedom, and my life means nothing." * Sean: The fire is too heavy! We can't get through! Angelo: Keep firing! We've got to get through! References Characters * Robotech Masters * Dana Sterling * Angelo Dante * Zor Prime * Bowie Grant * Sean Phillips * Louie Nichols * Musica * Octavia * Allegra * Karno * Female Triumvirate * Science Triumvirate * Robotech Master with Cognitive thought Vessels and vehicles * Tirolian Mothership * Tirolian Hover Car * Louie is attacked and knocked out by the Living Protoculture in the Master's central computer. * Proto-Transmitter Technology * Cosmic Harp * Tirolian Bed Technology * Bio-Scanners, which closely resemble Micronisation Chambers * Conversion Stabilizer Units * Bio-Energy Supplement * Tirolian Phone Other to be added Background information * " " is based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Wandārando" (Meaning "Wonderland" in English), that was aired 26 August, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Melora Harte as Musica * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 19 55